


Dean Winchester and Michael Scott Grin Into The Fat Zombie Toolkit

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [20]
Category: Supernatural, The Office (US)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: The regional manager of the Scranton branch of Dunder Mifflin will not leave a busy Dean Winchester alone.





	Dean Winchester and Michael Scott Grin Into The Fat Zombie Toolkit

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of works inspired by strange prompts from my sister.
> 
> (This was initially part of a larger series but I decided to individually separate each prompt, so there may be very mild plot inconsistencies.)

This case reminded Dean and Sam of the old days when they were just dealing with ghosts and monsters. They used made-up aliases and asked sheriffs information about whereabouts regarding recent strange activity. Dean stood near the Impala, waiting for Sam to come out of the police headquarters and give him the news on what could be signs of zombies in the nearby neighborhood. 

"Heeeeeey!" Dean heard, and turned around to see a grinning, middle-aged man with dark hair in a suit walking towards him. The man vocalized a series of weird noises and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I think I've seen you before."

Dean's expression darkened. "Who’re you?" he asked, pushing the man's hand off his shoulder.

"I'm Michael Scott, regional manager of Dunder Mifflin, Scranton," he grinned.

"Dunder Mifflin?" Dean's eyebrows knitted. “Huh?”

"Whoa, what's that?" Michael Scott pointed to a kit on the hood of Dean's car.

Dean walked over to his car to see who could have done this. Was this a new kind of parking ticket? 

The plastic kit said "Fat Zombie Toolkit", with drawings of fat zombies on it. Should he open it? Maybe he’ll call Sam. He flipped open his phone and Michael took it and threw it in the bushes.

"Now, it's time for serious stuff," Michael said. "In the book I'm planning to write - well, I've already written it all in my head - I actually fight off a group of zombies. With my bare hands." 

Dean huffed and dug his phone out of the bushes. "Listen," he said, "Just leave me alone, okay? I’m dealing with something kind of big here.”

"That’s what she said. But for real, what is it?" Michael leaned over to try to see what's on Dean's phone screen. 

"You wouldn't get it," Dean said. "Just go away."

"Okay, okay, I'll go. But first..." Michael Scott opened the Fat Zombie Toolkit. Dean tried to stop him in case it was dangerous, but a rush of hilarity came over him. Was laughing gas inside? Dean felt an uncontrollable eruption of chuckles.

They grinned into the Fat Zombie Toolkit.

Inside there was nothing but ammunition and a miniature guide on how to kill corpulent zombies. Dean returned to his previous feelings of frustration and finally succeeded in getting Michael Scott to go away. But that man seemingly had no idea what the words "go away" or "leave me alone" mean. He'd probably be pestering Dean again in no time. 


End file.
